There is a trend towards converging voice and data networks, wherein a single network can carry data and voice, as well as other real-time communications. These real-time communications may include video, data, and packetized voice. Given the existing infrastructure, including cabling, switches, and routers, there is a movement toward providing real-time communications, and in particular voice, on traditional data networks.
Real-time communications differ from traditional data communications in that special efforts must be made to ensure that the packets carrying the audio, video, or voice information are received in a timely fashion. Since real-time communications must compete with traditional data communications on data networks, the data networks that carry real-time communications and data must include the capability of prioritizing the real-time communications with respect to other data, and in many cases, one real-time media stream with respect to another. In addition to priority, quality of service controls must be provided to ensure consumers are receiving an appropriate level of service. Such prioritization and quality of service control is generally referred to as differentiated services.
To take advantage of the extensive infrastructure in place for data communications, a significant amount of re-engineering, which will result in extensive hardware and software upgrades, will be necessary to support real-time communications on the traditional data networks, especially among local area networks (LANs) included in and maintained by enterprise entities, such as businesses, hospitals, and government organizations. Further, to avoid moving away from the extensive telephony infrastructure used for traditional voice communications, there is a need to take advantage of the existing telephony infrastructure to minimize the cost associated with convergence and expedite the transition associated therewith. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to support voice and real-time communications, while minimizing the cost of implementation.